


Scarface

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [4]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Scarface

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Aujourd’hui était le premier jour de Bosco de retour dans les forces après plusieurs semaines d’hospitalisation. Tout serait complètement différent, désormais. Faith et lui ne travailleraient plus ensemble, du moins plus comme avant. 55-David tel qu’il l’avait connu, n’était plus. C’était comme si tout son univers avait été mis sans dessus-dessous depuis la fusillade. Et pourtant il aurait quand même à faire ses preuves. Pas concernant ses capacités, ça il s’en était déjà occupé, mais il devrait prouver à tout le monde qu’il n’avait pas changé pour autant, qu’il était toujours ce bon vieux Bosco. Ce dur à cuire qui tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde.

Mains sur le rebord du lavabo, Bosco se pencha légèrement en avant et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé depuis ce jour-là et il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ça le faisait paraître plus jeune, à première vue, mais il suffisait de regarder dans ses yeux pour comprendre que ça n’était pas le cas. En fait, la fatigue dans son regard avait plutôt tendance à le vieillir, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il avait vu trop de choses. Vécu trop de choses. Mais il en était revenu plus fort, pas vrai ?

Bosco attrapa la paire de ciseaux et entreprit de se couper les cheveux lui-même, une mèche après l’autre, les laissant tomber dans le lavabo. Il nettoierait après. Lorsque ses cheveux furent suffisamment courts, Bosco reposa la paire de ciseaux et prit la tondeuse pour faire une finition propre. Là, il ressemblait enfin à quelque chose. Il ressemblait à un homme.

Bosco nettoya l’évier et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Il porta une main à son visage et, doucement, effleura le bandage sur sa joue. Il détestait cette blessure. Il la détestait bien plus que toutes les autres. La balle n’avait pas laissé qu’un trou dans son visage, à présent une horrible cicatrice s’y formait, le défigurant à jamais. La plupart du temps Bosco évitait de la regarder quand il n’y était pas obligé, même depuis qu’il était obligé de se charger lui-même de la soigner puisque les soins infirmiers n’étaient plus nécessaires.

Bosco retira le bandage et fixa son reflet un moment.

Il n’avait jamais été du genre à se préoccuper de la façon dont les autres le percevaient. Mais quelque chose avait changé, dernièrement. Ce n’était pas une question d’avoir vu la lumière ou autre, non, mais avoir frôlé la mort avait effectivement poussé Bosco à remettre certaines choses en perspectives dans sa vie.

Lorsqu’il était à l’hôpital, il y a encore peu de temps, il n’était même pas certain qu’il pourrait un jour reprendre le boulot. Aujourd’hui, le voilà prêt. De la même façon qu’il n’aurait jamais cru qu’un jour lui et Faith cesseraient d’être partenaires. Et pourtant… Ce n’était la faute de personne, en réalité, mais tout de même. Ce genre de détails comptaient pour lui. 

Et à cause de cela, il se sentait vulnérable. Serait-il capable de faire son boulot correctement, comme à l’époque ? Saurait-il redevenir le flic qu’il était avant, celui qu’il avait toujours été ?

Bosco soupira. Non, ce n’était pas ça qui le préoccupait véritablement. Du bout des doigts il effleura le tissu cicatriciel sur sa joue.

En réalité, il avait peur de la façon dont les gens allaient le regarder. Comme s’il était devenu un monstre ou quelque chose comme ça. A vrai dire, c’était comme ça qu’il se voyait lui-même. Il ne voulait pas non plus être vu comme un boulet par ses autres collègues et ses supérieurs. Il ne voulait pas bénéficier de traitement de faveur. Oui, il s’était fait tirer dessus. Comme beaucoup d’autres flics avant lui, c’étaient les risques du métier. Mais il avait survécu et on l’avait officiellement autorisé à reprendre du service. Maintenant tout ce qu’il voulait c’était de mettre tout ça derrière lui et reprendre sa vie en main. Mais avec cette balafre sur son visage, il n’était pas certain que ce soit possible.

Bosco nettoya la cicatrice avant de la recouvrir d’un pansement propre. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant de devoir l’exposer au regard des autres, le temps qu’elle finisse de guérir complètement. Un bandage ne suffirait évidemment pas à faire une grosse différence, il en avait conscience, mais c’était réconfortant de le penser.

Un dernier regard en direction du miroir et il quitta la pièce. Il devait encore se préparer avant de se rendre au poste. Personne à la 55e n’était au courant de retour encore, hormis ses supérieurs, alors autant faire les choses bien pour les surprendre tous.


End file.
